Redemption
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: She was an enigma and he just couldn't shake her.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N:** I had this weird idea of a NarakuxOC, so here's what came of it. Enjoy. x

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

 **Summary:** She was an enigma and he just couldn't shake her.

* * *

He had first met her whilst he was still Onigumo. She was still but a child back then, but still as genuine and beautiful as a rose in full bloom. He hadn't known what attracted him to such a frail human being, that and there was the matter that she was nothing more than a brat, but when she had found him atop a vacant mountain, he found her presence to be slightly off-putting.

She had appeared to be carrying a small basket that held different herbs inside. It was mid-Spring when she had made her way up that mountain that day and to forever change the way he saw her.

"Um-" She began lamely, addressing him cautiously.

 _'Clever girl.'_ He thought to himself without turning around.

He had masked himself under the guise of a white baboon, a few of his Saimyosho flew by before disappearing. The girl was silent for a moment before she took a step forward. At this, his shoulders went rigid defensively.

"Are you going to jump?" She finally asked, her voice still a good distance away.

He laughed at this, the sound bubbling to the surface before he could stop himself. He turned his body slightly to assess the girl that dare approach him. She was a brave one, this child. Now that he could see her, she didn't appear to be as afraid as she should have been of him. Her expression was a mix of wonder and confusion, curiosity building up behind her soft brown eyes. Her hair was long and swept back in a low pony-tail, her bangs covering her forehead and coming down to frame her face. She appeared to be of some type of upper class, judging by her fancy kimono and unscathed hands.

"What makes you think I would jump?" He countered thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side as he assessed her.

The girl narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at him and this was another point that was proven to show she was of royalty. It was surprising to see her alone if she were, considering she was a child of power. They were to be watched at all times, being almost never allowed to leave the castle grounds. That much he knew.

"Because," She stated, her tone coming off clearly annoyed at the obvious situation. "You're standing awfully close to the edge to just be watching the scenery."

Naraku chuckled amusedly, moving away from the cliff to appease the child's wishes. Then she spoke again, this time her tone had completely changed to indifference.

"You do not have to change your mind on my behalf, Mister. Do as you wish." She blinked. Once, twice. Even a third time as she stared back at him, expressionless.

He was silent for a moment as her words sunk in. It wasn't particularly unusual for a royal to be snobbish, but it did seem uncharacteristic of a young girl. Without waiting for his reply, the girl turned on her heel and started to walk away from him. A part of him, the more demonic part of him, had wanted to crush her within his grasp. To watch as the life drained from her body and she fell to his feet, immobile.

However, Naraku remained silent as she vanished from his presence.

* * *

The next time they had crossed paths, he had just rid himself of both Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kikyo was dead and Inuyasha was sealed to a tree. Unfortunately, he had not anticipated that Kikyo's body would have been burned _with_ the Shikon Jewel. And in a fit of rage, he had destroyed an entire village; killing men, women, and even children. He was merciless in his anger and as such, was doused in the blood and filled with the screams of the people that had suffered his wrath.

She had been with her horse, a pure white stead that did not have the proper equipment attached for riding. The horse was grazing in a field not too far from where the decaying flesh of the village he had left behind. She had appeared to not have noticed his presence yet; instead, she was running her hand through the mane of her horse, humming softly to herself.

Once again, she was alone.

He approached her quietly after several moments of just watching from a distance. Abruptly, her voice filled the silence and he halted in his approach towards her.

"You're a very cruel man, Mister."

Naraku halted his breathing and watched as she slowly turned around, her brown orbs watching him carefully. His baboon mask was stained with blood and even still, she did not flinch. The horse looked up from his spot grazing, blinking up at him before returning to the grass.

"And yet, you're still here." He commented, his tone low and curious. "You're either incredibly brave or horribly naive."

The girl licked her dry lips before smirking at him. It was odd, seeing such an expression on a young girl. He still knew nothing of this child and yet, she challenged him in ways not even a grown man could. It was interesting and yet, almost unnerving.

"If you had wanted to kill me, Mister, we would not still be talking right now." She stated, her voice unwavering.

He cocked his head to the side, smiling behind his baboon mask. "You're quite fearless for someone who does not know what I am capable of."

Suddenly, her horse straightened its posture and neighed in warning. The girl turned to pat the horse's head, running her hand gently down its nose and smiling. From his vantage point, her smile was bright and comforting, warm almost. It was nearly endearing, though he wouldn't admit it aloud.

"You're right, however-"

"Your Highness!"

Naraku quickly disappeared just as a few men ran up to the girl, breathing heavily as they approached her. They were talking loud and fast, lecturing her but she remained impassive. Watching from above, he could see that she was looking elsewhere, almost as if scouting for him.

"I am not afraid." She suddenly shouted, ignoring her guards entirely.

Her men began questioning her and what she was referring to, but Naraku understood completely. And all of a sudden, he was no longer mad.

* * *

"Marriage?" Midori asked, raising a perfectly quizzical brow.

Several months had passed by in seemingly a blur; everything had been quiet and peaceful, with no sightings of her masked baboon. She was not worried, however, knowing she would one day see him again. But as the days went on without interruption, she was left to deal with reality firsthand. And that, of course, meant her Father's approved suitors.

Her Father nodded his head briefly, sitting across from her when he called for a meeting with his daughter.

"Midori, you're nearly of age to be betrothed to a fine young Lord. Truthfully, it was your Mother's wish to put this off for as long as possible, but I can no longer grant her last wish. Within a years time, you will have had to pick someone I've introduced to you and be wedded." He paused, gauging her reaction. "For the Toyotomi Clan, for myself as your Father."

Without breaking eye contact with her Father, she went over his words in her head. Midori held no recollection of her late Mother. The woman had died whilst giving birth to her and all she had of her was a painting her Father had done while she was pregnant with her.

"Midori!"

Coming out of her thoughts, she lowered her head to the tatami mat in respect. She could not argue, there would have be no point anyways. His word was final.

"As you wish, Father."

As an only child, this was all she could do.

* * *

"You seem perturbed."

It had only been a couple of weeks later when she had been the one approached. Her friend in the baboon attire had chanced upon her while she was outside the castle, deep in the woods. It seemed like that was how they always met; surrounded by trees and dirt. She had been reading through her Mother's scroll she had left before giving birth to her. It was the only thing that came close to her Mother speaking with her.

Midori remained unresponsive as she gazed over the last words her Mother left her, allowing the wind to gently caress her face and ruffling the loose strains of hair that had escaped her top knot.

Naraku watched her in silence, quietly surprised at how easily she could hide her emotions when any other child was like an open book. Her family had raised her respectively; the perfect doll. Finally, the doll spoke. It was barely above a whisper, but he had heard her nonetheless.

"Ya know," She began, still not meeting his gaze. "We've known each other for quite some time now, haven't we?" It was more of a rhetorical question. "And yet, I still do not know your name." This time, she laughed. However, the sound was terribly off for such a young girl.

Behind his mask, Naraku smirked. "You have never asked."

At this, she scoffed and looked up. Her chocolate brown orbs were stricken with the most intense grief he'd ever seen. Even more so than any of his enemies that fell before him. It almost caused a reaction out of him. _Almost_.

"I'm a lady; it is respectful for a man to give his name before a woman does." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and even so, it sounded wrong coming from her lips.

"Perhaps," He nodded in agreement. "However, I only see a child here."

That had struck a cord deep within her and she quickly stood to her feet, rolling the scroll up and pocketing it. Her face expressed her inner turmoil and yet, she was far too irritated about the situation at hand rather than what was _really_ bothering her before he had approached her.

" _Do not speak as if you know me._ " She snapped, narrowing her eyes sharply.

There had been more than a handful of men who had spoken back against Naraku, but only this girl was able to get a reaction out of him. Faster than the eye could see, he had appeared before her, forcing her back against the bark of the tree she had been previously sitting under. His hands had shot out and he had caged her in, peering down at her through half-lidded eyes hidden beneath the face of a monkey.

 _'This impudent girl-'_ He inwardly thought, watching her face closely. _'She is not even the least bit afraid.'_

True to his own eyes, she did not appear shaken up in the slightest. In fact, her face had molded into a fierce, challenging look, as if she was daring him to lash out. They had stayed like that for what felt like eternity before a loud voice penetrated the silence and causing him to jerk back suddenly.

"Your Highness? Your Highness, where are you?!"

Midori groaned and turned away from him, the look of defeat flashing across her face for a brief moment.

"Onigumo." He suddenly said, causing her to stop and turn back to him.

She seemed puzzled for a moment before the gears clicked and she tilted her head back in wonder.

"Oni-gumo," She tried, testing the name on her tongue slowly. Somehow, it did not roll off easily. "It doesn't suit you."

"Oh?"

Again, a voice could be heard heading towards their direction.

"You should-"

But he had already disappeared before she could turn around.

"Go..." She finished just as one of her guards ran into the clearing.

* * *

That had been the last time they had seen or spoke to the other. It wasn't like he was looking for her, of course. Even passing through the forest or walking along the riverside, he was most certainly not looking for her face in the empty void. Certainly not. That would have been preposterous.

But he would have been lying if he said he didn't turn his head at the faintest sound of a child's laugh.

They had only met a handful of times at random, but he could admit they weren't so terrible. She was smart for her age; quick, too. Her wit was unmatched and her fearlessness, admirable. Naraku could not say he was the children's type, but this girl had intrigued him in ways no other could.

So when he hadn't seen her for nearly half a year, he had noticed. And she wasn't necessarily the same either.

* * *

 **A\N (2):** Should I continue this? I have a lot of good ideas for it and how the rest of the story will flow but if no one likes the idea, I probably won't continue it. So just leave a review or fav, so I can know we're on the same page. Until next time! x :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** I apologize for the late update. A lot's been going on and I just haven't found the time to sit down and write. Fortunately, I've been in a type of mood today where I just feel like putting everything aside and sitting down to write out the second part of this story. Thank you to the few of you who have taken a liking to this idea for a fic; I do hope I won't disappoint in the future! Enjoy! x

 **Also.** I was thinking of introducing another character from Inuyasha in this chapter that I thought really deserved more of a story in the series. She was one of my favorite characters despite lack of development for her character until the Final Arc and I had this idea of how to introduce her as someone still child-like and more talkative than how she was in the series. It's hard to explain but you'll find out soon enough. :)

 **Chapter two.**

* * *

Midori could hear them coming, even from such a distance. They were all very loud and annoying. All she wanted was a few peaceful moments to herself and they couldn't even give _that_ to her.

"It seems we've been found out, Milday." Carlisle joked, scratching the back of his head.

Sighing, Midori wiped the sweat off her brow and stood taller, dusting herself off in the process. When things with her father had gone south and she was to wed a man of his choosing, she had spent ample amount of her time with her uncle instead. He was a dojo trainer and a master of the sword and other sharp objects; While he didn't much care for the throne, his brother had given him the position of Captain to lead the rest of the imperial army. Midori enjoyed spending every second of her free time with her uncle, he taught her how to defend herself should she ever need to.

"Honestly," She grumbled under her breath, righting her clothes to look as presentable as possible. "Out of all the men that stood before my father for my hand in marriage, he just _had_ to pick this guy."

Carlisle chuckled amusedly, coming to stand beside her as he ruffled her hair affectionately. She shooed him away, however, and crossed her arms to await further embarrassment. It approached rather quickly and she felt herself shrink back as the man who won over the others came to stand before her, looking more or less peeved off if anything.

"Your Highness, I've been looking everywhere for you! What've you been doing out here?!" Her suitor looked towards her uncle and frowned. "Captain?"

Carlisle smiled impishly. "Kirito." He mocked before stretching carelessly as if he couldn't be accused of anything.

"Did you need something, Milord?" Kami, how she hated to address this brainless man as such. He was irritating and self-righteous, it irked her beyond reason. She honestly couldn't picture marrying the bastard.

Kirito stared a moment longer at her uncle before shifting his gaze down to her, laying it on sickly sweet, she could have gagged.

"Your father wishes to speak to us. It's rather urgent, so-" He gestured behind him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to try and walk her himself.

Gritting her teeth, Midori inched back as far as she could so she didn't have to directly touch him, and followed suite. Her uncle watched her go with sympathy before picking up the weapons strewn about that Kirito had failed to see.

 _'This doesn't look good... Midori.'_ Was his last thought before he, too, disappeared.

* * *

Six months.

It had been six months since he last saw that girl and he had been incredibly bored since then. Not only has that damn priestess stolen the jewel from him, but he had not had an ounce of excitement in his life since that small child. She was an enigma and he just couldn't shake her, no matter how much he tried to distract himself.

Naraku sighed as he looked out over the small village below him. How nauseating these people were; going about their daily life without a single care in the world. It was awful. He wanted nothing more than to hear their screams of despair as he ran their streets blood red and tore apart their bodies from the inside out. He sat stiffly atop a branch, trying to reel in the sudden temptation to send his saimyosho to liven the town up a bit.

He didn't want to admit he was lonely, but he was definitely more than bored. Just as he was about to get up and leave, a small commotion caught his attention down below.

"Milady, you're being childish." A young Lord spoke to a girl beside him. They traveled down the road, going through the streets of the town and heading towards what he assumed would be the castle ahead. "Please understand that your father is only looking out for you."

The young girl appeared peeved off, judging by her stiff shoulders and her face turned slightly away from him. Naraku could have laughed.

"Of course," She answered back, her voice distant and cold. "Father wishes nothing but the best for _my_ future."

 _'Sarcastic,'_ Naraku thought amusedly, now standing upon the branch high above their heads. They hadn't even noticed him yet.

"As do I, Your Highness. I swear it on my life, you will not be without-"

She was quick to stop him in his tracks. Naraku watched on, cocking his head to the side.

"Do not say things you do not mean."

Before her companion could say anything, she turned around and ran in the opposite direction. The young man made chase and while Naraku should have turned and left himself, something in the way the girl held herself had caught his attention and he found himself moving before he could think about his actions.

* * *

 _'Faster!'_

She pleaded with her legs to carry her farther, much farther from Kirito. She couldn't stand the sight of him. Her stomach continuously turned and she felt bile rise in her throat just thinking of the life she would have with her future husband. It was all too much. She was a princess and she adored her father, but this was way too much for her to handle.

From behind her, she could hear Kirito gaining on her. His voice was loud and obnoxious, irritatingly so. She forced her body even further, squinting as she raced through the forest and away from town.

Unaware of her surroundings, she wasn't able to catch her bearings as a set of strong arms caught her around her waist, pulling her forcibly out of sight and high above ground. She didn't even have a chance to scream because a hand muffled the sound and a pair of lips brushed her ear in warning.

"Keep still, _Milady_." The voice spoke from behind her, pushing her slightly out of sight and against the rough bark of the tree overlooking the forest below.

Midori froze, her mind reeling a mile a minute as her heart beat in her eardrums.

 _'That voice-'_

It sounded oddly familiar but she could not quite place it. After a moment of agonizing silence, Kirito's voice sounded from below them, calling out to her in panic. The stranger behind her had pressed his chest against her back, concealing her even more. She was consumed with heat from his person pressed so tightly against her. Staring hard at the rough bark in front of her, she tried her best to control her breathing and fight the heat making its way to her face.

"Your Highness!" Kirito yelled, searching the clearing beneath them. "Midori-san!"

"That impudent man." She suddenly sneered, nearing forgetting the man behind her who had smirked in amusement without her knowing.

All too slowly, Kirito had seemingly given up in that area and decided to head back towards town. His shoulders slumped, he began grumbling to himself; the words too low to be heard by her. Staying completely still another moment longer, Midori finally sighed and tried to turn around to face the man who had saved her.

"To run from true love, I wonder who's the real impudent one here." The man commented with a chuckle.

Her words came out rushed and furious and just as she spun on her heel to lecture him and how he knew nothing at all, she had lost her footing and without the man holding her in place, she fell backwards and off the branch. The tree was unbelievably high and at the speed she was falling, she knew her body would not survive the fall. Eyes wide in fear, she was just able to catch the sight she had not seen in six months.

A sneaky baboon.

* * *

He wasn't sure what he had been thinking about prior to seeing her face, but when everything had moved in slow motion and he saw her falling to her death because of her footing, Naraku's body had moved before he even had time to process what was happening. He recalled her petite frame pressed tightly against his chest as he hid her from view of the human calling for her below them. She had grown quite a bit since the last time he had saw her a handful of months ago. However, he could safely say that her attitude towards men had not changed in the slightest.

Her eyes had grown wide as they caught sight of his baboon robe causing him to smirk as he wound his arms around her body, catching her seconds before she hit the ground. When he righted his posture to look down at her, she had fallen unconscious, a crease in her brow.

"Silly, little Princess." He murmured quietly with a shake of his head. He retreated quickly before her companion decided to make a sudden u-turn.

* * *

 _"Kiri, what're you doing out here so late?"_

 _Coming out of her thoughts, the pregnant woman, gently caressing her belly in a loving manner, turned to her husband with a simple smile._

 _"Fear not, my dear, I just could not sleep. Midori is in high spirits, it seems." She spoke, her tone quiet and soft._

 _"Midori?" He questioned, coming to stand beside his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder._

 _She nodded mutely, averting her gaze towards the full moon above them._

 _"Any particular reason?"_

 _At this, she chuckled. The sound of her flat laughter was enough to cause him concern, but before he could voice this, she replied; "Not really. I think I may have heard the name in a fairy tale once."_

 _Hatori frowned, still unconvinced by her earlier tone of voice._

 _It was always like this, of course. His wife had a knack for making him worry about every little thing she did not speak of. She had always been soft spoken, reserved in more ways than one. She always appeared to know more than she ever let on and sometimes it unnerved him beyond words._

 _It wasn't like he didn't like the name she had chosen. Of course, how could she possibly know they were having a girl? Furthermore, Kiri had been more to herself lately and he found himself wondering if something were wrong with their child. Weren't pregnant women suppose to be more joyous, proud even? Hatori might not have been knowledgeable in childbirth, but he had hoped Kiri would have appeared more excited like himself._

 _"Kiri," He began, nudging her slightly to look at him. She resisted only minimally but faced him nonetheless. "Are you sure you're well?"_

 _Despite her efforts to calm his nerves, Hatori had almost missed the way her eyes drooped and her smile grew tense._

 _"Just promise me that you'll do right by our daughter, Hatori. No matter what."_

* * *

When Midori finally awoke, her stiff muscles and sudden nausea felt like she had just recently been stampeded over by horses. Her head was fogged over and pounding and the sudden urge to throw up nearly caused her panic.

"You're awake." Came an abrupt voice, practically giving her a heart attack when she whipped her head around to face the little girl who spoke from beside her.

Her heart was pounding fiercely, her eyes wide in shock, her jaw slack in a perfect "o", ready to scream. If she had not been disoriented before, she sure as hell was now.

The little girl stood stiffly before her, practically doll-like. Dressed completely in white with equally white hair and incredibly pale skin, her ears were a contrast to her appearance, boring holes into her soul, infinitely black. In her hands, she held a mirror that seemed to draw her in and she forced herself to blink repeatedly to keep her composure.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, her tone coming out quiet despite her best efforts to appear strong.

At this, the young girl cocked her head to the side ever so slightly, barely a flick of her neck. She might have been contemplating her next choice of words but Midori could not have been sure. The girl was like a ghost and it took all of her own strength not to flinch back just from her presence alone.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the girl blinked, starling Midori despite the innocent action.

"I've no name." She replied simply and she said no more.

Midori bit the inside of her cheek, a frown marring her face as she processed these words. "You don't have a name?" She asked, more to herself than to the girl. She gave no confirmation.

Before she could think of anything else to say, the girl turned on her heel, barely making any noise at all, and headed towards the shoji doors. As if realizing something, Midori looked around the room she was in and noticed with a certain clarity, she was in unknown territory.

Without warning, the girl called over her shoulder, sliding the doors open as she went. "Do not be afraid," She whispered. "You're safe here."

Just when she was about to ask just where _here_ was, the girl disappeared into the hallway, leaving the door open as if in invitation. Once again, Midori was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I apologize in advance for the shortness in chapters that are to come. I've decided I'm going to make this at least seven chapters long ( _atleast)_ and so not a lot can be put down in the chapters I've got prepared so, _yeah_ , I'm sorry! x Please enjoy! :)

 **Chapter three.**

* * *

He wasn't sure what he had been thinking when he brought her to his castle. When she had passed out in his arms from the fall, her sleeping face had calm his erratic heartbeat that was screaming with the intensity of his human side.

 _Onigumo._

That bandit was relentless in his ways to try and turn him astray but he held fast nonetheless. He wouldn't be routed by such a pathetic human being, but he'd be lying to himself if her face hadn't made him feel a certain type of way after six months without her presence to bother him.

"Naraku."

Coming out of his thoughts, said man turned his head minimally to peer at the young girl from beneath his lashes.

"The girl?" He questioned, his voice monotone.

This little girl, dressed in white with a mirror between her two, small hands, looked back at him without faltering.

"She's awake," She began, inclining her head slightly. "She is an odd one-"

At this, Naraku smirked. "Odd?"

The girl was quiet for a moment, as if thinking over her words carefully, perhaps to sort out her own thoughts.

"She asked my name..." She trailed off, as if trying to contemplate her choice of wording.

If Naraku had been amused beforehand, he was just about left in hilarity now. When he had carved this girl out of his body, he had not thought anything of a name for her. She was merely a pawn of his, to bend to his ever need and right now, she was just here to make sure the child in his care was comfortable.

Which was quite strange in itself, the half demon Naraku, to care for a mere human child? It was outrageous, ludicrous even. He almost felt ashamed for even having the audacity to cater to such a creature. But her radiant smile and quick wit was enough to remind him, perhaps she wasn't all that bad.

"What is it you wish of me now?" She asked, her tone as soft and emotionless as anticipated.

Repositioning himself on the cushion he sat upon, Naraku dismissed her with a brief wave of his hand.

"Watch her," He answered, "Make sure she's settled and if she should wish to speak to me, show her to the throne room."

Without having to be told twice, the white-haired girl disappeared immediately.

"Mere curiosity," He chided himself, shaking his head. "That is all. Do not get carried away so soon, _bandit_."

* * *

"You've _lost_ my daughter?!" Hatori screamed, eyes wide and wild with rage.

Kirito visibly winced, his head bowed deeply in silence. Of course, there wasn't anything he could tell his Majesty that wouldn't seem like an outright lie. He was sure things had been going smoothly during their walk through the village, but had suddenly blinked and then she took off running without warning. It was incredible, how free-spirited she appeared and she was to be his wife? Boy, he would surely have his hands full with this one.

"You imbecile, moronic, _fool-_ "

Although with his Majesty going off on him like this, he'd be lucky if he even had his blessing for the wedding.

"I-I cannot express the regret I feel-"

However, Hatori was not having any of his excuses. He immediately cut in, his voice even louder, if possible.

"Regret? _Regret?!_ Boy, you have not _seen_ regret until I have you-"

"Your Majesty," A voice quickly interrupted, his tone slightly less intimidating causing Kirito to glance up at his savior. Only to realize it was Carlisle and that didn't ease his racing thoughts any either.

Hatori was visibly shaken to the core and it was all he had in him to not turn his white, hot anger on his right hand man. Coming up from the sidelines, Carlisle bowed his head once before kneeling before him, eyes meeting his. It took a long moment before Hatori could calm his erratic heartbeat, knew it probably wasn't good for his old age, but when he could finally breathe without his shoulders shaking, he addressed Carlisle once more.

" _Please,_ Carlisle," He spoke, his voice nearly breaking causing Kirito to lower his head even further in shame. "Find Midori."

"Of course, Milord, you needn't have asked." Without another word, Carlisle was gone from the room.

Almost breathing a sigh of relief himself, Kirito jumped slightly when Hatori addressed him once again.

"And _you,_ gather your men and join the search party. When she is found, we'll discuss if this wedding is still in our best interest or not."

Kirito could do nothing but nod, bobbing his head briefly as he nearly escaped from the room altogether. Oh, he would find Midori alright. And when he did, she'd regret ever crossing him to begin with.

* * *

She had been examining the room she had woken up in more closely when the white-haired girl returned.

"You did not leave." It had not been a question.

Midori laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. "U-Uh, I was taught it was bad manners to wander someone's home unattended..." She trailed off, still unsure how much she could reveal and what was probably best kept secret.

The girl cocked her head to the side slightly, watching her with those deep, dark eyes of hers. She was curious just who this child was and why she was even here to begin with. Was she the younger sister of Onigumo, or was there something bigger she wasn't seeing?

"Um, s-so," She began lamely, looking everywhere but at the gaze of the girl that stood emotionless before her. "I was thinking-"

Well, this wasn't awkward at all. Why was she just standing there, staring? Taking a deep breath, Midori righted her position and pointedly asked, "You really don't have a name?"

She was sure that if the girl could smile, she would have. The small inclination of her head was proof of that. Instead, she merely shook her head, still deciding to remain standing and staring at her.

 _'Well, this isn't weird or anything.'_ Finally, Midori sighed. _'Jeez-'_

"So, shall I give you a name then?" She questioned, leveling her gaze with one of her own.

 _"Remain calm in any given situation. Appear aloof so as to not give your enemy the chance to knock you down should they find a weak spot."_ Her uncle's voice spoke through her chaotic thoughts, reminding her of everything she needed to remember. Midori straightened her shoulders and schooled her emotions, hoping to appear as detached as the girl in front of her.

She blinked once, twice, even a third time before she nodded slowly. And even then, it barely looked like she moved at all. Leaning back, she crossed her arms over her chest as she assessed the girl standing before her. She hummed to herself, a few names coming to mind as she pinpointed one main thing that stood out amoungst the others.

"White..." She mumbled to herself, narrowing her eyes minimally. "Hmm... How about-" She paused again, cocking her head to the side thoughtfully. All at once, she smiled and in her enthusiasm, she stood up and clapped her hands together merrily.

"Kanna!"

* * *

"Kanna?" Naraku hummed, deep in thought. "How appropriate."

He watched in earnest as Midori chatted happily with his broken off spawn, though she showed no emotion.

"You're quite the little Princess, aren't you?"

He knew this was wrong. It was wrong on so many different levels and yet, even though he knew that, knew he should've dropped her off where he'd found her, he couldn't quite get his eyes to stray from her person. It wasn't an infatuation, not by a long shot. But there was something about her quick wit and her smart mouth that drove him near the edge and maybe she isn't what he wanted nor even needed, but he had to pass the time somehow until he could devise a plan to retrieve the Shikon Jewel that Kikyo had stolen from him to become what he truly desired.

A full-demon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N:** I am slightly altering the storyline of Inuyasha. Only slightly, I promise. More will be explained as we carry on.~

 **Chapter four.**

* * *

"Please, Hatori, my last request-" She paused, broken shivers going up and down her spine as she tried to speak.

"Stop, don't speak anymore. Save your strength, my love," He begged, grasping both of her hands for dear life.

It took her a long moment to collect herself, but when she did, she merely shook her head.

"As promised," She began again, her smile barely touching her cheeks. "You will do right by our daughter, Hatori, no matter what..."

His heart broke as another fit of coughs raked her body, causing her to become lightheaded and having to lie down soon after. How could he do this? Become a single parent to their only daughter, who was only born not even two hours prior? It was not possible and he would do no such thing because his wife was going to be fine. She was going to overcome this illness and everything was going to be _fine._

"Brother," Carlisle spoke from behind him, his tone low enough to not cause alarm yet loud enough for him to hear. From beyond him, he could plainly see the rough shape his sister-in-law was in and it pained him greatly.

Out of all the women Hatori had courted, Kiri had been the only good one. She had not sought after his fortune like the rest, only continued to challenge him, better him in ways he needed. He loved Kiri as his own sister and for that, knew what it would mean for his brother when she were not around any longer.

"I-I can't do this a-alone-" He continued, sobs torturing his very soul.

Carlisle's jaw clenched as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It wasn't much, but it was all he could offer at the moment. Smiling as best she could, Kiri turned her attention to her brother-in-law, a knowing look on her face.

"You'll watch over them, won't you, Carlisle? In my absence-"

She didn't have to finish the sentence, he already knew. Kneeling before her, he bowed his head low, a hand over his heart.

"You have my word, Your Highness." It was all he had.

Kiri nodded solemnly. "Do make sure you don't wed her off too soon as well, darling." She laughed, or at least, that's what she intended to come out; instead, it was more of a choke, sob sort of deal that caused another fit of coughing to wash over her. When Hatori offered her a cup of water to help her, she just shook her head, declining him almost immediately.

She continued on, as if she hadn't been interrupted, "I want Midori to have a life filled with adventures like we use to have, Hatori. I do not want her tied down so soon in life."

For a moment, Hatori felt torn by her words. _'Is that what you thought our marriage was to you? Being tied down?'_ He had wanted to ask, however, it didn't seem appropriate in the moment.

Minutes began to pass by in tense silence. Kiri's breathing had become labored once more and with a look shared only between Carlisle and Her Highness, he immediately set to work to try and pry his brother from her side.

"We should leave her to rest, Hatori. She won't get better if you're hounding her to." He commanded gently, only half pulling at his brother's shoulder.

With great reluctance, Hatori finally concurred and slowly stood up.

"You will be okay, Kiri. No matter what, I swear, you will be just fine!" He promised and with another look down at her, as if to try and memorize her face one last time, Hatori turned on his heel and left the room.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Kiri spoke through bated breath, her eyes closing. "And, I'm sorry for relying on you so much. Even in the end."

Carlisle offered her a smile but she did not see it. "I think I should be the one thanking you, Your Highness."

Waiting another moment, Carlisle than scanned the room once more before disappearing after his brother.

Suddenly, another voice chimed through the silence. "Ah, Our Queen, ever the stubborn woman."

She did not have to open her eyes to know who that voice belonged to. Perhaps she had been dreading this from the very first day, but now, however, she was calm and collected as she opened her eyes to gaze up at the man hovering above her. He was nothing that he had appeared to be when she first met him and at this revelation, Kiri smirked.

"How the mighty have fallen, eh, _Onigumo_?"

Unbothered by her audacity, Onigumo merely laughed. "And yet, you're the one that is to die on this day, Milady."

"Perhaps, but are you so certain that you can control it?" She shot back hotly, her eyes glowing with a certain fire that she did not particularly feel.

Onigumo fell silent at this, a frown marring his face as he assessed her.

"We could have been great together, you and I, Kiri," He spoke, his tone casting a shadow over his hidden thoughts that Kiri didn't care to interpret. "But you had to go and choose that _delinquent_ of a Lord-"

Oh, she knew his intentions for her long before they had even formally met. But Onigumo was nothing more than a common thief and for him to even think he had the chance to steal her heart, well, it was outrageous altogether. But things had happened and she could only thank the Kami's out there that he had not harmed her baby in the process of trying to gain what he so desired.

"If you're here to finish me off, be on with it. This conversation continues to show me why I never went for you to begin with." She deadpanned, eyes falling closed once more.

Onigumo scoffed, his hand readily on his blade at his hip. "I could, ya know! I could slaughter you, leave a perfect picture for your husband to walk in on!" He drawled, temper rising by the second. "But that Captain of yours is far too irritating and I'd rather not leave such a trail; so, I think I'll let the _poison_ do it's job and be done with you in a few short hours."

It was at this revelation, when he finally turned away from her to leave, did Kiri finally crack a genuine smile.

 _'And that will be your undoing, Onigumo. One day, you'll see.'_

The Queen had perished that night, just like Onigumo had said. While everyone in the castle assumed she had been buried the following evening, only the head Captain, Carlisle, was fully aware of the whereabouts of Kiri's body when it had seemingly vanished from her chambers that night.

* * *

The castle itself was not as extravagant as her own home nor was it as lively and, well, _livable_. If she had to guess, it appeared like they had just moved here as it did not even have a single soul wandering around either. The only sounds that were made were the small foot falls of both Kanna and herself; it echoed throughout the empty hallway for what felt like miles upon miles of pure nothing.

If she hadn't recalled her uncles words prior, she probably would have been a little disturbed by this fact.

"U-Uh, Kanna-chan-" Was it appropriate to call her that already? She was only a small child, perhaps only a few years younger than herself, however-

Kanna, who had been flanking her right, slowly turned her head to stare up at her, still keeping her pace. Her expression was void of any particular emotion, as it had been since their meeting, and it caused Midori to back-peddle a few notches.

"Well, I was just wondering," She started again, focusing her eyes forward and trying to appear nonchalant despite her inner turmoil. "Is it just you and Onigumo living in this castle?"

His name fell off her tongue unsurely, still refusing to believe that was his true name and that caused Kanna to stop dead in her tracks.

After a moment of silence, Kanna meant her gaze evenly. "Oni-gumo?" She tried, blinking once.

 _'So it really isn't his true name after all!'_ Midori zeroed in on Kanna's blank expression, watching carefully for anymore slip ups.

Unfortunately, there were none and she once again resumed walking down the hall. Midori was left gawking at the back of her head before rushing to catch up to her. If the name she mentioned caught her off guard beforehand, it didn't appear to bother her now.

"For now." She finally spoke as they came towards the end of the hall, causing Midori to incline her head minimally in wonder.

She was unable to ask what she meant before Kanna slid the shoji doors open, revealing a wide spread room with a single person in the far back, sitting lazily upon a cushion as if having been waiting for them to arrive. The room was dimly lit from each corner by single candles, giving the atmosphere a sketchy sort of feel to the place.

Without stopping, Kanna stepped over the threshold towards the man. Midori was soon to follow, but stopped short to the middle of the room.

"You're finally awake, I see." He said, his voice that same shade of amusement he always had when they spoke.

Midori had said nothing at first, still quietly creeped out about the entire place before she slowly bowed her head and took a seat on the floor in front of him. Her back straight and her shoulders squared, she leveled the mysterious man with a look.

"Thank you for your hospitality," She began before motioning towards the white-haired girl. "Is she your daughter?"

At this, Naraku raised a single brow. "Daughter?" He chuckled. "Well, that's one way of putting it, I suppose."

His response had not made a single amount of sense, causing Midori to furrow her brow in curiosity. Without even having to think about it, she knew this baboon was filled with nothing by mystery, clouded by an air of sureness that even made her falter slightly. There were quite a few questions she had of him, but in his presence now, she couldn't bring herself to ask them. Instead, she changed the subject to another matter altogether.

"Thank you, as well, for saving me earlier."

Naraku didn't need her to clarify. He knew what she was referring to.

"Do you always tend to run from your suitors?" He teased, leaning forward slightly to grasp a better view of her face.

Midori ground her teeth together, her eyes never straying from his. While still young and indifferent to the world around her, Midori felt incredibly small in his presence. And it wasn't something she particularly liked, either.

"My father is to blame for that, actually."

"Oh?"

This time, Midori sighed and averted her gaze, her shoulders barely sagging as she went into better detail of her situation. She wasn't sure why she told him, but she figured, she had nothing to lose either way.

"It is to be expected, of course. My family comes from wealth and thus, it is only natural for their young to be married off to an equally powerful Lord." _Or lack thereof._ She thought inwardly with a grimace. "It's nothing unusual, but-"

Naraku smirked. "You don't care for the young Lord, I persume?"

" _That's_ an understatement." She snorted, the sound quite unladylike but Midori couldn't find it in herself to care. "He's obnoxious and loud. A worrywart and easily manipulated. That doesn't stop him from trying to control those beneath him! He's annoying and only cares for himself!"

She knew she was rambling at that point, but Naraku merely listened with open ears and allowed her to speak freely despite the inner turmoil she felt only a handful of minutes ago.

At this point, Midori had begun to breath heavily as she ranted about Kirito, her dark eyes glazed over with silent fury. Naraku was amused and did well to show her just that.

"He even dresses funny, too."

She found herself laughing despite herself, at the sudden tease he had made in her defense. It was so random and so sudden, Midori couldn't find it in herself to stop nor disagree.

When she finally calmed down enough to look back up at him, she said, "You're a strange one, Baboon."

Kanna, who had been silent during the entire conversation, looked up towards Midori. The word had fell from her lips before she could stop herself, but it seemed fitting somehow.

Naraku inclined his head slightly. "I do have a name, you know."

Midori smiled.

"Sure, but I doubt it's this _Onigumo_ you've been calling yourself."

Call it a hunch or some higher power giving her an inkling, but the name Onigumo did not sit well with her. It had to have been a falsehood told to her to keep up appearances. But if so, why? Did she appear untrustworthy? It wasn't like she could do anything with that information if so. Unless he was actually someone with a bounty on their head and in which case, that made a lot more sense.

Piercing red eyes caught hers and for a moment, all was still in that wide space of a room. Time seemed to have vanished and all that was left in its wake was their equal breathing and unspoken words of wisdom. Midori felt a single shiver run down her spine as he looked at her. What was it about him? She wondered. His eyes? His strong jawline? The air of aloofness he surrounded himself with? Could it have been his long, flowing black hair that cascaded over one shoulder like a waterfall?

Midori was torn between wanting to run her fingers through it or just running away altogether.

He was strong, that much she could sense. And while it should have scared her to even be in the same room with this man, a part of her, fractionally small, felt enthralled, to say the least. And this, this small part of her, craved the unknown.

* * *

"Report!"

After having gathered all of his best men he had with him to search for his fiancee, Kirito sat in the middle of the room with two of his advisors flanking either side of him. It would not have bode well for him to personally set out and look for Midori and with that in mind, he waited, almost impatiently, for his men to file back and give their report on their pass or fail mission.

Midori's father, Lord Hatori, was practically sharpening his tools for his decapitation when he would finally come up short with his missing daughter and Kirito was more than ready to hide away until someone had found the missing child.

"Forgive us, Milord-"

The snap of his fan startled the man kneeling before him, causing him to quickly look up in alarm.

"If the next words out of your mouth are not the ones I'm seeking, you will do well to leave my sight before you speak them." He warned, eyes narrowed into thin slits.

Before the solider had a chance to explain himself, he quickly scooted backwards, lowering his head even further. Kirito was ready to unleash hell when both of his advisors stopped him.

"Please, Milord, it wouldn't do anyone well for you to lose your composure now of all times." Haru, the man to his left, spoke briskly.

Tenmaru, the man to his right, nodded as well. "We are trying our best to pinpoint Lady Midori's whereabouts."

Finally, the soldier still kneeling before him spoke up. "We've already scouted the area where you said Lady Midori ran off to. However, not a single ounce of her presence could be found. We've thoroughly sifted through those woods. If she had gone through there, she did not leave a single stone unturned."

Kirito's eyes flashed down at the man dangerously. "Do you take me for a fool, then?!"

"N-No, I just-"

Haru and Tenmaru exchanged a look with one another before averting their attention back down to the soldier, who appeared incredibly shaken and willingly the tatami mat to shallow him whole.

"Find her," Tenmaru commanded in place of their Lord.

"And this time," Haru continued, " _You_ would do well to not leave a single stone unturned."

"Y-Yes sir!"

* * *

Carlisle had been through these particular woods on more than one occasion. So when he strode through them once more in search of his niece, some of the flowers around the clearing did not go unnoticed.

They were wilted, incredibly so. Almost as if a poison had consumed their life force and drained them of any chance of survival. Kneeling down to lift one of the daisy's broken petals, Carlisle frowned. He lifted his head slightly to peer around the clearing in search of something more, but when he came up short, the frown on his face only deepened.

 _'A demon?'_ He wondered absently.

Still slightly perturbed, Carlisle slowly stood to his full height before disappearing from the clearing altogether.


End file.
